


Secretive

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Secretive 'verse [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Community: rounds_of_kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Happy Ending, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all about what’s usually hidden and secretive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink #17 based on a prompt by Foophile: The brothers have noticed something about Sara that they can't ignore. Body part fetishes (author's choice).  
> Thanks to Foxriverinmate for the beta.

It’s all about what’s usually hidden and secretive – in a subtle way. Sara doesn’t conceal anything, it’s there for anyone to see it if they know what to look for. She knows that, Michael knows that, Lincoln knows that. The fact they’re aware of the reason behind the obsession doesn’t make it less desirable and irresistible. Breasts and ass and thighs opening wantonly just for them are enjoyable, and thoroughly and frequently enjoyed. But there is something, a different kind of kick, about lavishing attention and getting off on something only they realize the power it holds over them.

* * *

They lift the rich mass of Sara’s hair, brush their lips across her shoulders and make their way up to her neck. Their mouths leisurely drag on the warm skin, eliciting tiny goose bumps that they pretend to soothe with a flick of tongue and only make worse – or better for that matter. They rejoin on the nape of her neck, affect to fight for the delicate hollow at the base of her skull, and settle on kissing each other. She shivers. She wants to turn around and watch, but Michael’s hand holds her head bowed down and she’s condemned to listen to the wet sounds of their tongues and lips sliding against each other’s. She teases them by resisting Michael’s gentle grasp and moving her head to the side; the column of her neck twists and arches in a way she knows is so alluring to them. She can hear them gasp against her, can feel their kisses growing more frantic.

She would say it’s unfair that she stirs them up in such a way and they blow the steam with one another, but their mouths and breaths are hot in her hair, their stubbly chins graze her skin, their hands cup and fondle down her arms, stomach, hips, butt... It’s not as if she was left out of the moment, really. As if to sustain evidence, Lincoln reaches for her groin and rubs one rough middle finger on the slick flesh; the wetness he finds here, her small whines have him grunting in satisfaction – and when Linc’s happy, Mike is too. Win-win situation, really.

They both have their weaknesses about her. Classical, expected ones. _You mean unimaginatively male?_ Michael teased her once. She shook her head at the question. Classical is good. Right now, ‘classical’ is Lincoln slipping that rough middle finger into her and Michael nibbling her earlobe – so God, is classical good.

Lincoln is quite into her breasts and legs. Her breasts because he’s a man, and what man doesn’t like soft and perky breasts to palm, lick, kiss and ultimately rest his head on? Her legs because they’re so damn long. When she parts them wide for them, when she wraps them around his hips to pull him deeper into her or when he sees them snaking around Michael’s waist like a vise, he loses it and would fuck her into next week.

Michael can spend insane amounts of time stroking and kissing the delicate skin of her inner thighs. He basks in her salty taste and scent, in the way his and Lincoln’s ministrations make her wet, musky and throbbing, in the stickiness left all over her when she’s taken them in her one after another. Sometimes, he’ll clean-kiss her until her belly clenches and she comes again. She wouldn’t move if her life was at stake, then, her body limp and weighing hundreds of pounds.

The nape of her neck, though, they one hundred percent share the obsession. A glimpse of it under the sway of her hair never fails to ratchet them up. So graceful and strong, the skin a shade paler, downy hairs as soft as silk. Her reaction to their attention being lavished on that specific spot doesn’t help either: her breathing hitches when their fingers graze it; her skin gets warmer if they linger and stroke her there; at the mere thought of their kisses, her head bends forwards of its own volition, offering itself to them. They can’t ignore how alluring this part of her is, just as they can’t ignore that she revels in receiving their caresses as much as they revel in providing them.

One night, she pulled her hair up and bared her shoulders and neck for a dinner at the restaurant. Pretty dress, pretty make-up, pretty coiffure. It distracted them all evening, triggering something between pride with a hint of second-hand exhibitionism, jealousy and arousal. They made their meal quick and couldn’t bother wait to get home. They shared her in the car, the dim light of the street casting shadows on her and stealing from them the sought-after line of her neck. Next night out, Michael quirked an eyebrow and grumbled “Right... No way,” as Lincoln and he removed the pins holding her hair. She smirked at the perfect synchronicity. She would have been annoyed by the blatant possessiveness – if she hadn’t meant to provoke it; the consequences were always worthwhile. The hair fell down her shoulders like a silk curtain, playing a game of hide-and-seek that was pleasant to most people, and downright incendiary to them.

Tonight, in the intimacy of the bedroom, they gather her hair up in a loose bun. She could laugh, watching these two guys fumbling with the large metallic hair claw, if she was just a bit less turned-on by what they have in store for her, and if they themselves weren’t laying hungry eyes on her. A few locks escape from the hair pin and sweep across her shoulders.

No need to think too hard to figure out that no matter how much they usually like it, they won’t fancy having her on her back or straddling them. Not what they have in mind; so with a sultry glance, she rolls onto her stomach, rises up on her elbows and lets her head dip forward. The curve of her nape is on display, a gift to their whims.

Fingers entwined, they press her face down, guiding it into Michael and Lincoln’s lower stomach in turn. It’s more a pleading suggestion, really, than a demand, palms squeezing lightly and thumbs stroking her jaw as she takes them into her mouth. Their tastes mingle on her tongue, their grunts of pleasure slide all the way down her back. Electric sparkles of pleasure dance in her belly, the sensation intense enough to border on painful, and leave her high on lust, with an impending albeit delicious issue of her own.

Their touch has been getting heavier to the point she almost has to struggle to pull off and look up. They watch her with glassy eyes. She could swear they’re more aroused by their hands curved together around her neck and kneading it than they are by the feel and sight of the double fellatio she’s been performing. She scrunches her nose in disbelief and leans in. Her tongue flickers on the tip of Lincoln, then Michael’s shaft to steal a last taste. They curse – of course that now she has her full attention focused on her mouth, they curse and enjoy the show.

“I don’t really care which one of you do it, but...” Her whole body ripples in an obvious invitation.

It’s a saucy grin that Michael gives her before shifting to disentangle his legs from Lincoln’s and moving to the foot of the bed. She feels him against her, so damn hot and hard, and then he’s easing his way in slowly, giving her all the time she needs to adjust and _feel_ him. He knows what she likes. He knows that if she didn’t hold back, she could let herself come from just the sensation of him filling her and growing thicker within her. He’s pushing her, his hands tight on her hips and his eyes burning her exposed neck.

When she rolls her spine and thrusts back against him, he leans in, the movement driving him deep into her. His teeth catch the nape of her neck and sink in, rougher than he should. She rears up beneath him, opens her mouth on a silent scream and closes it on Lincoln’s erection. Lips stretched around the hard flesh and gagging herself on it to keep from shouting. They’re not nearly as quiet as they keep moving in and out of her, coming one after another. They pick her up and lay her carefully on the messy sheets; she rests there for longer than she cares to admit, listening to their breathing and whispers.

When she opens her eyes, Lincoln is swirling his tongue around Michael’s still half-hard penis. He’s licking him clean with a commendable determination. She can’t help a whimper at the sight, at the thought of Lincoln tasting both her and Michael. Her whimper is answered by Michael’s, his slightly painful as Lincoln’s touch is a tad too much. Not that Linc cares. He completes his task before crawling up behind her and sucking gently on the exact spot his brother bit with passion mere minutes ago.

“I think he’s still at the phase where he likes to put things into his mouth,” Michael comments drily. Lincoln couldn’t care less and moves from sucking to soothing wet sweeps of tongue.

“Or put things into other people’s mouths.” She licks her swollen lips. Then it’s Michael who licks her swollen lips, and she closes her eyes again, letting the two men hold, spoon and kiss her. She melts in their embrace, a lazy grin curving her mouth as they once again circle their thumbs at the base of her skull.

The nape of her neck is damp with perspiration and saliva, the warmth due to their touch and kisses spreading and slipping down her spine. Before she falls asleep, she can feel one of them removing the hair grip, and her hair spills over her shoulders.

-End-


End file.
